


To Save a Life

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Saving Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Derek and Stiles worked hard to free the entrapped wolves.





	To Save a Life

The last prong collar was thrown into the trash.

“I can’t thank you enough for your help Mr. Hale. Without your assistance, the wolves would have accepted their fate as trapped forever.”

“It was our pleasure Mr. Barr. Anytime we can help with this sort of thing, please let us know.”

“I will. Ah, your boyfriend is wanting your attention.” Mr. Barr smiled, indicating the direction Derek should look.

Derek looked over at Stiles waving one hand, smothered in wolf puppies. “I’ll go rescue him.” Derek headed for Stiles, glad they had been a part of rescuing enslaved wolves today.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day for this challenge were collar, indication, and acceptance. If anyone wants to follow me on my tumblr page for more Sterek/Malec/Anime/etc love, I'm over here [@Jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
